escucha con el corazón
by wolf-vi
Summary: no hacen falta las palabras solo escucha con tu corazon. mal summary pero es mi primer fic shiznat.
1. prologo

bueno soy nueva en esto por favor si esta historia se parece a otra diganme en los reviews

mai-hime no pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Escucha con el corazó**n

Chapter 1: epilogo

Eran las 5:30 A.M

Estando trotando en un parque junto a mi fiel amigo durhan llevábamos más de media hora cuando divise una banca bajo un faro y hay me senté para un merecido descanso al estar sentada suspire y sonreí de medio lado mientras miraba el cielo al tiempo que me caía un copo de nieve – _¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ – susurre al viento, pero era verdad cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me relajaba así – _supongo que mucho_ – amplié mi sonrisa mientras cerraba mis ojos suspire, me levante diciéndole a mi fiel amigo que era hora de irnos a lo que me respondió con un ladrido.

Íbamos caminando por el centro viendo como las tiendas donde vendían desayunos se iban abriendo mas donde vendían cosas calientes pues se acerca el invierno –_mmm… el invierno he con el invierno viene la navidad y el darle regalos a Mai, Mikoto y Nao_ – dijo esto mientras iba contando con los dedos un ladrido la saco de sus pensamientos –_claro también a ti durhan_ – el perro movió la cola felizmente siendo reconocido.

Entonces volvió la vista al frente vio una cafetería con mesas al aire libre sonrió pensó en tomar un café, así se fue directo hacia el lugar espero hasta que un sonriente camarero le fue a tomar la orden ella le pidió un café normal sin hacer ninguna muestra en su rostro al parecer el chico esperaba verla sonreírle, pero se resigno y se fue a traer la orden, claro si estaba frente a la princesa de hielo un sobrenombre que le puso Mai por su frio carácter hacia los que no conocía. Mientras ella empezaba a divagar en sus pensamientos sobre que comprarles a sus amigas pero un ligero olor a vainilla la saco de sus pensamientos se giro para ver de dónde venía ese aroma ya que no parecía venir de el local y entonces la vio la personas más perfecta que haya podido imaginar caminaba con un andar que denotaba elegancia, tenía su cabello castaño hasta la cintura, facciones finas, tez blanca y tenía un sonrisa que no me agradaba mucho la sentía con algo de… falsedad (¿?) quizás.

Pero no podía ver sus ojos me pregunto cómo serán se adentro al local cerca de la ventana, al parecer iba mucho ya que apenas se sentó le entregaron su taza de té, y entonces los vi sus ojos eran de un hermoso color algo inusual pero quién soy yo para decirlo si mis ojos son verdes pero no es el caso sus ojos eran de color carmín hermoso, no medí cuenta pero me le quede mirando como boba, entonces ella voltea al sentir mi mirada en ella y al verme me enseña una sonrisa diferente a la que momentos antes había dado a los demás esta era más como decirlo ¿sincera? Creo que eso me hiso sentir especial así que mostré un sonrisa boba y al darme cuente de esto me ruborice y gire mi rostro en eso llegaba el camarero con mi café y un trozo de pastel yo lo mire extrañada y él me dijo sonriendo.

_es por la casa_ – y se fue con la misma sonrisa. Me quede extrañada pero no duro mucho ya que durhan me recordó que tenía que llegar a la casa y tener que salir a trabajar.

La chica se levanto dejando el dinero en la mesa con propina sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos rojos la miraban mientras se marchaba.

* * *

pues acepto tomatazos, amenazas, criticas buenas o malas y por favor decidme si creen que deberia de continuarla. bueno graias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	2. en mis pensamientos

aqui esta el siquiente capitulo

Mai - hime no me pertenece (aun)

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – En mis pensamientos**

Llegue a casa y me fui a bañar mientras Dhuran se fue a acostar en el rincón de la sala que tenia su cama. Salí de bañarme y me vestí casual, me dirigí a la cocina ha hacerme de desayunar no quería gastar mucho tiempo me prepare un cereal y le serví las croquetas a Dhuran. Termine lave el plato y agarre las llaves de mi Ducati Salí de la casa, tenia que llegar al trabajo lo más pronto posible.

Al estar en un alto mi mente me llevo al recuerdo de esa hermosa castaña no dejaba de pensar en esos inusuales ojos que parecían que te hipnotizaban cuando los veías.

Que ojos tan extraños – susurre. Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡EY!, ¡si no vas a avanzar quítate del camino! – Dijo mientras apretaba frenéticamente la bocina – algunos tenemos prisa.

Incline la cabeza mientras fruncía el seño en el casco y acelere dejando polvo detrás de mi. Me detuve frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos que tenia con letras grandes el nombre de **trace of the ****wolf** este edificio en el primer piso tenia la recepción donde te tomaban tu nombre y te pedían tu firma y tu credencial si te dirigías al casino, en el segundo y tercer piso se encontraba el casino trace of the wolf, en el cuarto piso estaba el restaurante famoso que también ocupaba la terraza con mesas al aire libre o con vista que tenia el nombre de **trace of the cat**, este era un restaurante elegante que contaba con música clásica en vivo en un pequeño escenario. Estacione mi moto en el lugar correspondiente.

Entre al edificio y me dirigí al encargado de la recepción.

Buenos días Kuga-sama – dijo el encargado sonriendo.

Buenos días, ¿sabes si Mai ya llego? – le pregunte.

Tokiha-sama ya llego hace aproximadamente 30 minutos – cuando dijo eso supe que iba a ser regañada por Mai por haber llegado tarde – se encuentra en el restaurante.

Gracias – dije secamente dirigiéndome hacia el elevador, mientras estaba hay pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer antes de abrir el casino y el restaurante ya que soy el socio mayoritario del restaurante y el dueño del casino tengo trabajo que hacer por lo que tengo que llegar a las 9:00 A.M. por ejemplo en el casino tengo que ver si las maquinas traga monedas tienen suficientes monedas y si están en buen estado tengo que ver que la mesa de póker este en buenas condiciones, que las cartas estén completas, que los palos de billar y las bolas estén pulidas y listas para usarse entre muchas cosas mas y en el caso del restaurante se tiene que ver con los ingredientes que estén en buen estado y que haya suficiente para muchos platillos, limpiar las mesas, el piso, la cocina, poner los manteles en las mesas, afinar los instrumentos entre mas cosas y sin mi consentimiento mis pensamientos se fueron a ese pelo castaño a esa cara delicada y fina esos ojos siento que se los viera frente a frente me perdería en ellos. El sonido del elevador avisándome de que había llegado a mi destino me saco de mis pensamientos. Salí y me dirigí a la cocina donde pude distinguir un cabeza roja yendo de lado a lado dando ordenes por aquí y por allá, preferí hacerme notar tal vez podría tener un poco de compasión.

Hey! – Dije y ella volteo hacia mi dirección con el ceño fruncido haciendo una mueca graciosa e infantil para las que no la conocen pero para los que la conocen solo significa una cosa problemas – Mai.

Natsuki! – Me dijo en un grito descomunal – ¡llegas tarde! – dijo señalando el reloj que había en la cocina, el reloj decía 9:35 A.M.

Por 35 minutos – dije levantando las manos en señal de derrota – no es tanto si tomas en cuenta dos cosas.

¿Qué?

Que nunca he llegado puntual y que normalmente no me retraso por tanto tiempo – dije con una sonrisa.

Lo se, no se ni por que me sorprendo pero bueno tomare en cuenta que no has llegado tarde en una semana – dijo con un suspiro – pero como castigo tu afinaras los instrumentos… ¡SOLA!

¡¿Heeee?!

Después d terminar las revisiones y después de afinar los instrumentos eran las 2:00 P.M. y sin previo aviso Mai empezó a saltar de arriba a bajo y a gritar como colegiala diciendo.

¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! – dijo sin detenerse de saltar con entusiasmo

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! – dije con fingido entusiasmo simulando saltar como ella.

Mouu! – Dijo haciendo puchero y deteniéndose – pero ni tu me arruinaras mi felicidad – dijo volviendo a saltar – Kiyohime saco un nuevo libro.

¿Y? – dije levantando una ceja.

Sabes estos libros son tan románticos, tu deberías de leerlos en lugar de de jugar esos juegos que no te sirven para nada

Si, si – dije sin hacerle mucho caso – además Mai esos video juegos si sirven para algo – ella me miro interrogante – ayudan a que mis dedos sean agiles, además sabes que esos libros me pareces…

Si te parecen cursis y tontos – dijo en un suspiro – pero Kiyohime es diferente sus libros tienen...

Mientras Mai empezaba a hablar sobre los libros de Kiyohime. Mi mente se fue al color rojo ha esos ojos me preguntaba como serian esa voz.

¡Natsuki!

¿He? – dije algo aturdida.

¡Hey hazme caso cuando te hablo! ¿En que piensas?

Pues…

En fin te decía – dijo interrumpiéndome.

Mai no me interesan esos estúpidos libros – dije interrumpiéndola – y además…

Rameeeen – dijo una niña con cabello negro largo y suelto y un poco mas alta que Mai mientras la abrazaba hundiendo su cara en su… pechonalidad – Mai quiero rameeeen.

¡Mikoto! No me interrumpas cuando hablo – le dije mientras me paraba de la mesa señalándola.

Pero tu interrumpiste primero a Mai – dijo abrazando a Mai posesivamente

Pero ella...

Pero nada Mikoto tiene razón tu me interrumpiste primero – dijo mientras levantaba un dedo acusador – ¿además no deberías de estar en el casino?

No, Nao debe de estar de encargado en este momento y le dije que iba a estar e

¡Kuga! – grito una pelirroja de ojos verdes causando un alborotó.

¿Qué quieres Nao? Dije mirándola – _¿Qué todo el mundo me tiene que interrumpir hoy? _– pensé.

Nada solo quería hacer una entrada dramática – dijo acercando una silla a la mesa para sentarse – también a informarte de que todo esta en orden y claro no podría faltar vine para

¡COMER RAMEN! – gritaron Nao y Mikoto al mismo tiempo, pronto yo también me uní a ellas ganando un suspiro de Mai.

Voy, voy – dijo Mai en un suspiro ¡son incorregibles! – dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Nao y yo la miramos con una sonrisa burlona mientras le decíamos – pero nos adoras como somos.

Mientras Mai estaba en la cocina, Nao y Mikoto estaban hablando sobre quien podía comer mas ramen en menos tiempo, yo me quede mirando el techo en mis pensamientos y de nuevo me fui a esa castaña - _¿Qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?, decidido no pensare de nuevo en ella pero como se llamara._

¡NATSUKI! –gritaron las tres sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿He?

Te hemos estado hablando demasiado tiempo – dijo Nao mientras separaba los palillos mientras Mikoto solo asintió con la cabeza mientras engullía su comida.

Si has estado algo distraída ¿en que piensas? – Dijo inclinando la cabeza en confusión pero eso se fue y de repente apareció una sonrisa maliciosa – o ¿en QUIEN piensas?

En nadie, me das mayonesa para mi ramen – le dije con mi mirada de cachorro a medio morir.

No, no te la daré a menos que me digas que hay en tus pensamientos – dijo alzando la mayonesa fuera de mi alcance.

No lo ocupa nada ni nadie dame mi mayonesa – dije parándome y tratando de quitársela pero a pesar de ser más alta que ella no podía alcanzarla, forcejamos un poco y luego me rendí.

Esta bien – dije con un suspiro de derrota, mientras ella se sentaba en su silla y separaba los palillos, le empecé a contar sobre lo del café y como me había sentido, si hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser mi condena.

* * *

pues aqui esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado muy pronto sabran de shizuru, pero sobre aviso no hay engaño shizuru tiene un problema es diferente


	3. planeando el encuentro

bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo

Mai-hime no me pertenece

* * *

**Chapter 2: Planeando el encuentro**

Y como se llama – dijo Mai

¿Quién? – pregunte confundida

El café que más – dijo algo enojada

¿Para qué quieres que te diga? – dije sabiendo la respuesta

Para encontrar a esa castaña que te tiene tan enganchada – dijo levantando un puño en señal de triunfo.

Solo hay dos cosas que te tengo que decir – dije frunciendo el seño

Dime

1.- Ni aunque me pagaras te pienso decir el nombre del café – Mai quería hablar pero hable primero – 2.- no me tiene enganchada – dije cruzando los brazos.

Si te tiene enganchada Kuga, solo te tienen que ver la cara para saber que aunque tu cuerpo este aquí tu mente está en otro lado.

No es cierto

Si

No

Si

No

Si

Si

No

¡Ja! Vez tu lo has dicho Nao – dije dándole una sonrisa burlona

Eso es…

Ya no importa quien tiene la razón – dijo Mai en tono autoritario.

Pero – dijimos Nao y yo al mismo tiempo

Pero nada – dijo cruzándose de brazos – yo solo quiero saber si tu en verdad estas enamorada de ella o solo la quieres para conquistarla y que te entregue todo lo que tiene y la dejas – dijo Mai viéndome con una mirada acusadora pero cuando dijo eso Nao y Mikoto me voltearon a ver por mi respuesta.

Yo… - dije pensando en mi respuesta y solté un suspiro – no lo se – dije al fin cuando Mai iba a hablar la detuve con un gesto de mano – pero no lo sabré hasta conocerla hay algo que me llama la atención pero no solo es por su belleza es algo en su mirada que me incita a conocerla tal vez solo nos hagamos amigas – dije mirando a Mai a los ojos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome sin creer lo que había venido de mi boca – ¿que me ven?

Todos parecieron salir de su trance pero Mikoto fue la primera en hablar – Natsuki puede ser que en verdad estés enamorada.

No lo creo – le dije

Bueno no importa si estas o no enamorada, pero algo te hiso con solo verla y es razón suficiente para querer verla, por lo tanto todos nos reuniremos el lunes a las 9:00 en el departamento de Natsuki.

Porque tengo que ir si tú eres la que la quiere conocer – dijo Nao con tono irritado

Sí, porque me tengo que levantar temprano el único día libre de la semana – dije molesta por levantarme temprano.

Yo voy a donde vaya Mai – dijo Mikoto levantando una mano.

Y tienen que ir porque tu – dijo señalando a Nao – que mas puedes hacer y tu –dijo señalándome a mi – me tienes que decir en que café y para que no escapes es por eso que nos reunimos e tu apartamento.

Ya que –dijimos las dos.

Y si tengo algo mejor que hacer – dijo Nao

¿Qué? – dijimos todos levantando una ceja.

Dormir

Cierto – dije yo – ¿no puede ser mas tarde?

No – dijo Mai – ahora todos a prepararse para trabajar – Dijo poniéndose recta.

Señora si señora – dijimos todos al anisó haciendo un saludo militar.

Y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos.

* * *

Hey Fujino – dijo una rubia

Ara, Haruka-san no debería gritar en el edificio – dijo una castaña de ojos rojos

Es mi edificio puedo hacer lo que quiera pero no me cambies de tema que te trae en el estropajo – dijo Haruka

En el espacio Haruka-chan – dijo una pequeña castaña con lentes.

¡Eso dije! – dijo gritando

La pequeña castaña movió la cabeza negativamente, Shizuru sonreía.

Pero es verdad Shizuru-san – dijo Yukino

¿Que es verdad? Yukino-san – dijo Shizuru

Ha estado algo distraída desde que llego, ¿ocurre algo? – dijo Yukino con una mirada preocupada.

Ara, no ocurre nada Yukino-san – dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa despreocupada.

No trates de engañarnos Fujino algo esta en tu cabeza y no me rendiré hasta que me lo digas – dijo Haruka señalando con el dedo a Shizuru.

Ara, pero creo que es mejor hablar en mi oficina no les parece – dijo mirando en el pasillo donde ya tenían varias miradas.

Ustedes que ven pónganse a trabajar – dijo Haruka mirando a todos

¡Hai! –dijeron todos.

Las tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Shizuru, cuando llegaron a la puerta la secretaria los saludo todos entraron la oficina de Shizuru era de tamaño medio tenía un baño una mesita que tenía un calentador de agua y sobres de té (demasiados) una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero y en el fondo estaba el escritorio con dos sillas en frente de él desde la oficina se podía ver la ciudad ya que la pared del fondo es de cristal. Llegaron y se sentaron en la pequeña sala.

Quieren un te – dijo Shizuru

Por favor – dijo Haruka

Mientras Shizuru se fue a preparar el te, Haruka y Yukino tomaron asiento en el mismo sillón, llego Shizuru les entrego sus tasas y tomo n trago de su te.

Muy bien que te pasa bubuzuke – dijo Haruka

Ara, conocí a una persona en la cafetería Hime – dijo Shizuru con un brillo en los ojos

¿Y? – dijo Haruka

Creo que me he enamorado a primera vista – dijo con un suspiro

¿Cómo se llama Shizuru-san?

No lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Haruka con un tic en el ojo y Yukino tenia una gota en la nuca mientas Shizuru tomaba su té.

En eso en la puerta se escucho un golpe con una señal de Shizuru una cabeza con cabello negro se asomo desde la puerta.

Ara, Reito-san que sorpresa que entre a mi oficina – dijo Shizuru

Buenas tardes Shizuru-san vengo porque iba pasando y escuche el grito de Haruka-san y vine a comprobar que nadie ha salido herido – dijo Reito con una sonrisa

Nadie ha salido herido Reito-san es solo que… - dijo Yukino cuando se vio interrumpida por Haruka.

Fujino al parecer se ha enamorado de una completa desconocida – dijo gritando Haruka.

Oh y como es la afortunada Shizuru-san – dijo Reito cerrando la puerta y sentándose junto a Yukino.

Pues es una belleza de hielo – dijo Shizuru.

¡Eso que significa! – grito Haruka

Ara, bueno en apariencia tiene el pelo de media noche y piel de porcelana y tiene vivaces ojos verdes – dijo Shizuru con ojos soñadores.

Fujino dijiste que la viste en la cafetería Hime verdad – dijo Haruka

Si

Pues mañana todos iremos a la cafetería Hime a las 9:30 A.M – dijo Haruka cruzándose de brazos – tu también iras Reito.

Está bien – dijo Reito – por cierto Shizuru-san tu nuevo libro ha sido todo un éxito.

Claro- dijo Haruka – si no, no estaría dentro de la editorial Otome, en fin nos vemos en Hime.

Si jefe – dijeron todos.

* * *

bueno se acerca el encuentro y shizuru no es diferente en absoluto

por favor dejen sus reviews nos vemos


	4. el encuentro

lamento el retraso pero ya saben la escuela y todo eso bueno siento que en este capitulo fue darle mucha vuelta al asunto pero con el proximo capitulo ya se conoceran mejor bueno y 3...2...1...

Mai-Hime no me pertenece solo lo uso para mis historias

* * *

**El encuentro**

Departamento de Natsuki 8:59

Ding dong – sonaba la puerta – Ding dong.

Ya voy, ya voy – decía un Natsuki medio dormido mientras se revolvía el cabello.

¡Waaa! Por que tocan – decía mientras abría la puerta con un bostezo.

NATSUKI! – grito una voz

Qué rayos… - dijo mientras abría los ojos – Mai, Mikoto y Araña buenas.

Buenas – dijo una igual de somnolienta Nao mientras entraba al departamento y se acostaba en el sillón – Cachorro.

Natsuki – dijo Mai mientras se acercaba y se quitaba los zapatos – tenias que estar lista.

¿Para qué? – dijo Natsuki un poco mas desierta.

Para ir a conocer a tu amor de invierno cachorro – dijo Nao levantando una mano restándole importancia.

Ooh era eso – dijo pensativa – creí que no ibas a venir Nao.

No iba a venir pero me arrastraron hasta aquí con todo y pijama –dijo Nao y Natsuki se dio cuenta de que Nao venia vestida con su pijama de dos piezas color rojo y con pequeñas arañas en toda la pijama – y además no me iba a perder la oportunidad de verte sonrojada y nerviosa.

Maldita araña – decía Natsuki mientras se cercaba a Nao amenazadoramente.

¡NATSUKI, NAO! Vallan las dos a cambiarse – decía Mai señalando la habitación de Natsuki y el baño – toma Nao – le entrego una bolsa con ropa.

Siiii – y las dos se dirigieron al cuarto y al baño respectivamente, pero ates de entrar Natsuki le hablo a Mai – Mai ¿puedes darle de comer a Dhuran?

Si – respondió Mai desde la cocina

A las 9:20 ya estaban todos listos para salir.

Bueno nos vamos – decía Mai mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Si – decía Nao y Mikoto mientras también se ponían los zapatos – no me queda de otra – murmuro Natsuki.

Que has dicho Natsuki – dijo Mai mirándola con una mirada retadora.

Que… te quería preguntar si podemos pasear por el parque un poco – dijo Natsuki nerviosa.

Mmm… sería bueno caminar un poco – dijo Mai

Bueno, bueno no perdamos mas tempo vamos, vamos – dijo Natsuki mientras empujaba a Mai – nos vamos Dhuran – dijo Natsuki a Dhuran que le respondió con un ladrido.

Natsuki y compañía se dirigieron al parque a caminar un rato.

* * *

Una castaña estaba sentada en la cafetería Hime esperando a sus amigos mientras tomaba su taza de té.

Fujino! – se escucho una voz en toda la cafetería.

Ara, Haruka-san no debería gritar en un espacio cerrado – dijo tomando su té.

¿Por qué? – Dijo Haruka – este lugar es tuyo ¿no?

Soy socio no dueño – dijo Shizuru terminando su taza de té – y no deberías de gritar porque puedes molestar a los clientes – dijo señalando a los que los miraban mientras Yukino les dirigía a todos una disculpa.

Bueno supongo que deberíamos de tomar asiento – dijo Reito mientras se sentaba en frente de Shizuru.

Si – respondieron Haruka y Yukino mientras se sentaban Haruka se sentó junto Shizuru y Yukino frente a Haruka.

Entonces ¿Cuál de todas estas hermosas damas que están presentes es la que le llamo la atención Shizuru-san? – dijo Reito mientras volteaba a ver a todas las chicas que miraban a su dirección mientras les regalaba una sonrisa que hiso a muchas soltar un suspiro.

Hmm… puede que no haya llegado todavía – dijo en un suspiro – no sé si valla a venir.

Ayer es cuando la viste ¿verdad? – pregunto Yukino y se gano un asentimiento por Shizuru.

Si es una belleza como dijiste tal vez los meseros la recuerden – término Reito.

¿Reconoces al mesero que la atendió? – pregunto Haruka y Shizuru volteo a ver alrededor viendo a todos los meseros hombres que pasaban por ahí.

Es el – señalo a un mesero de cabello gris hasta la oreja y ojos azules.

¡HEY TÚ! – Grito Haruka asiendo sobre saltar al mesero – ven aquí – el mesero se señalo a él preguntando ¿Quién yo? – si tu ven aquí.

El mesero puso una mirada de miedo mientras los demás le daban una mirada de pésame resignado se acerco a la mesa lentamente.

S – s… si – tartamudeaba el pobre mesero – m- m… mi nombre es Kazuya Kurauchi ¿q-que desea?

¡Tu recuerdas a…! – decía Haruka cuando Shizuru comenzó a hablar.

Mi nombre es Shizuru y quería preguntarte si recuerdas a una chica.

Esto ¿cómo era? – pregunto el Kazuya.

Ara, tenía el cabello media noche o azul cobalto, piel de porcelana y ojos verdes – decía Shizuru ocultando su sonrisa.

Ho si la recuerdo venia con un perro – decía el Kazuya.

Ara, me alegro de oír eso pero sabes si viene muy seguido – pregunto Shizuru.

No, al parecer es la primera vez que viene – dijo.

Sabes su nombre – pregunto Reito.

Si su nombre es Kuga – dijo

Y el nombre de pila – pregunto Yukino

Eso se lo tendrán que preguntar a ella ya que no muchos la llaman por su nombre y no le agreguen honoríficos no le gustan – dijo el

Sabes mucho no te parece –dijo Haruka levantando una ceja.

Si pero es porque éramos amigos, pero nos dejamos de ver y al parecer no me reconoció cuando me vio – dijo en un suspiro – es olvidadiza.

Ya – dijo Haruka.

No sé por el momento donde la puedan encontrar pero si una vez vino aquí puede que venga de nuevo – dijo él con una sonrisa – ¿mientras desean ordenar algo?

Si – dijeron todos y ordenaron té.

Bueno pon boina cara Fujino – dijo Haruka

Buena cara Haruka-chan – la corrigió Yukino

Eso dije – replico Haruka – es probable que la puedas encontrar incluso caminando por la calle

En eso tiene razón Haruka-san, Fujino-san me gustaría hablar con usted de cosas triviales – dijo Reito tratando de cambiar de tema.

Así se pasaron un tiempo hablando de cosas triviales y Yukino corrigiendo a Haruka hasta que un ruido en la entrada les llamo la atención el ruido era ocasionado por un grupo de cuatro más bien por dos una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes con un lenguaje muy colorido y la otra era de cabello azul medianoche y ojos mas verdes.

* * *

Maldito cachorro estoy segura que lo hiciste a propósito- decía Nao

No es mi culpa de que hayas pisado un desecho de perro – decía Natsuki

Pero de quien fue la brillante idea de ir al parque – decía Nao

De quien fue la brillante idea de empezar a empujarme- decía Natsuki

Pero tú no pisaste nada desagradable – decía Nao

No pero casi me atropellan dos veces, me rasguño un gato y una anciana me pego con su bastón por que casi le caigo encima.

Pero no pisaste nada…

Ya suficiente están llamando la atención de toda la cafetería – dijo Mai señalando a todos.

No es nuestra culpa que ellos no tengan nada mejor que ver – dijeron Nao y Natsuki al mismo tiempo

Idiotas – dijo Mai mientras les pegaba en la cabeza y las arrastraba a una mesa

Nosotros no te pegamos – dijo Natsuki sentándose en frente de Mai.

Cierto – dijo Nao sentándose al lado de Natsuki.

No me iba a esperar a que lo hicieran – dijo Mai – ¿entonces aquí es donde la viste?

Si en la cafetería Hime ¿Por qué? – dijo Natsuki

Porque Midori es la dueña – dijo Mai

Midori la maestra de la escuela que tenia 17 – dijo Nao

Sip esa misma – dijo Mai – también trabajan aquí kasuya y Akane

Los enamorados – dijo Natsuki.

Si – dijo Mai

Es bueno ver que aun nos recuerdan – dijo una pelirroja con cabello hasta la cintura.

Midori – dijo Mai emocionada – Akane, Kazuya ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos?

Mucho tiempo Mai-san Mikoto-chan Yuuki-san Kuga-san – dijo Akane

Maiii tengo hambre – dijo Mikoto

Ho Mikoto-chan quisieras probar el nuevo pastel de chocolate – dijo Midori

Pastel – grito Mikoto.

Ok, ok y ustedes – pregunto Kasuya

Mmm… yo quiero una taza de café y pastel de vainilla – dijo Mai

Café y pastel de fresa – dijeron Nao y Natsuki al mismo tiempo y todos las voltearon a ver.

¿Qué? – preguntaron otra vez al unisó.

Nada solo que aunque discutan son iguales – dijo Midori – bueno Kazuya les traerá sus pedidos nosotros nos vamos a nuestro bye

Adiós – dijeron todos

Bueno Natsuki por lo que estamos aquí – dijo Mai.

Si. Quien de aquí es la que te trae como perro – dijo Nao

Una nadie me trae como perro – dijo Natsuki – y ahí está en ese grupo de cuatro con esa rubia gritona, esa chica con gafas- dijo Natsuki señalando – esa chica se parece a un ratón – pensó

La que se parece a un ratón – dijo Nao – y ese chico parece como si…

¿Como si qué? – pregunto Natsuki

Como si fuera gay – termino Nao

Nao – regaño Mai – no les digas eso a las personas

Mai tiene razón Nao el NO parece gay ES GAY – termino Natsuki

Bueno no importa vamos para halla – dijo Nao mientras se paraba y jalaba a Natsuki del cuello de su playera.

Espera un… - trato de decir Natsuki pero era demasiado tarde

* * *

Bubuzuke – grito Haruka exasperada – solo tienes que ir allá y decirle _hey! mi nombre es Shizuru y quisiera salir a una cita contigo_ y ya como siempre lo hacen las chicas que invitan a Reito

En eso tiene razón Shizuru-san – dijo Reito entrando en la conversación – solo tienes que actuar natural y la conquistaras – termino con una sonrisa

Si no lo haces tú yo lo… estaba diciendo Haruka cuando una pelirroja se acerco jalando por el cuello a una peli azul que se retorcía en el agarre – ¿quién rayos eres tú?

Hey! Mi nombre es Yuuki Nao y esta – dijo mientras levantaba a la peli azul que tenía un tono poco saludable de morado – es Natsuki Kuga

¡NAO! SUELTAME AHORA – dijo Natsuki

Por que debería – pregunto Nao – además no es como si tu pudiera auch! – se vio interrumpida Nao por otra pelirroja que le golpeo en la cabeza provocando que soltara a la peli azul

No llegues a interrumpir a las personas cuando están hablando – dijo Mai – hola mi nombre es Tokiha Mai y esta es Minagi Mikoto – dijo Mai mientras señalaba a Mikoto

Lamento que mis amigas les hayan molestado a veces son demasiado imprudentes – dijo Mai mientras hacia una reverencia

HEY! – dijeron Nao y Natsuki quejándose por lo cual recibieron otro golpe por parte de Mai en la cabeza

Ahora discúlpense por haber interrumpido – dijo Mai con una mirada de que no pueden decir que no.

Lamentamos mucho haberlos interrumpido en su charla – dijeron las dos mientras se inclinaban – aunque yo técnicamente fui arrastrada – murmuro Natsuki

¿Qué? – Dijo Mai - ¡pero es la verdad! – se defendió Natsuki levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Disculpen – intervino Yukino recibiendo de inmediato cuatro pares de ojos – ¿podemos presentarnos? – Habiendo recibido cuatro asentimientos, continuo – mi nombre es Kikukawa Yukino

Mi nombre es Suzuhiro Haruka –dijo la rubia mientras miraba a todos

Mi nombre es Kansaki Reito – dijo el pelinegro dándoles a las cuatro señoritas una sonrisa encantadora que no tuvo efecto en ellas lo cual le sorprendió pero rápidamente lo disimulo.

Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru – dijo la castaña de ojos rojos _¿Kioto-ben?_ Pensaron las cuatro amigas

Mucho gusto – dijeron con una inclinación.

Tras haberse conocido todos se sentaron en una mesa y llegaron sus pedidos se pusieron a comer y a platicar de cosas triviales como que les gustaba o donde estudiaron pero nunca llego al tema el trabajo.

Hace mucho que no teníamos tiempo para siquiera venir a una cafetería de hecho no hemos ido a un día de campo o a un campamento desde hace demasiado tiempo – dijo Haruka

¡Ya sé! – grito Mai sobresaltando a todos – que tal si para el próximo viernes que hay un puente nos vamos a la casa de campo de Natsuki

Hee! – dijo Natsuki

Pero creo que sería una molestia – dijo Yukino

No, será nuestra forma para decir perdón – dijo Mai

Pero no quisiéramos molestar – dijo Reito

No se preocupen aquí el cachorro no le molestara – dijo Nao enrollando su brazo por el cuello a Natsuki y jalándola - ¿verdad?

No, no me queda otra opción de todas formas – dijo Natsuki – además sería bueno ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Bien, decidido todos nos vamos el viernes al domingo a la casa de campo – dijo Haruka

Ara y ¿dónde está esa casa de campo? – pregunto Shizuru viendo a los ojos a Natsuki

Pues en el campo – dijo Mikoto con una cara de eso es obvio – es una casa de CAMPO

Mikoto – le regaño Mai mientras Nao trataba de contener la risa – pues está muy lejos lo mejor será reunirnos en la casa de Natsuki.

Hey van a ir a algún lado – dijo Midori

Si vamos a ir a la casa de campo de Natsuki – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

Heeee yo voy yo voy

Está bien Midori, Kazuya Akane – grito para llamar la atención de los dos camareros – quieren ir a la casa de campo el próximo viernes

Si no es una es una molestia – dijo Akane

No está bien todos nos vemos en la casa de Natsuki el viernes en la mañana – dijo/ordeno Mai

Siiiiii! – gritaron todos al unisó

Siguieron platicando hasta que se hiso tarde y tenían que irse a trabajar con la promesa de verse el viernes.


End file.
